1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game processing method, and an information processing apparatus, and in particular, to a storage medium storing a game program and a game processing method of a game, in which a plurality of characters battle against each other, and an information processing apparatus that controls the game.
2. Background Art
In recent years, with the spread of electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones and tablets, games played on these electronic apparatuses have been actively developed.
As an example of such a game, there is a card game in which the user plays against other users or against the computer using cards collected in the game.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-252696 discloses a technique regarding the card game described above. According to this technique, the user configures a deck with cards used in a play, which is selected from a plurality of cards that the user own, and plays a rock-paper-scissors game or the like with an opponent using the deck.
Such a card game system is familiar to many users today. However, since the use of a two-dimensional card in the battle scene is boring sometimes, there have been calls for improvement.